


Poems for the soul

by wingedArmageddon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedArmageddon/pseuds/wingedArmageddon
Summary: Just a couple poems I write occasionallyI don't know what I'm doing





	1. Isn't it ironic?

Isn't it ironic?  
Missing a relationship you never had,  
Yearning for the love you never got,  
From the person that  
Should have been there.  
Loving that person regardless  
Of his absence from your life,  
Of the fatherly guidance  
He never gave you.  
Isn't it ironic?  
The drugs he couldn't live without,  
Turns out,  
He couldn't live with them either.  
Isn't it ironic?  
The day he tried to reach out,  
And meet his son for the very first time,  
Is the same day  
That he sealed the fate,  
That he would never meet him.  
Isn't it ironic?


	2. I find it kind of funny

I find it kind of funny  
That people always find the need to ask  
Why I can't give them all my trust  
As soon as they say hi.  
I find it kind of funny  
That they are confused when I   
Don't immediately know   
That they mean me no harm.  
I find it kind of funny  
That I have to explain   
Time and time again  
That my absolute trust is  
The hardest thing you will have to work for.  
I find it kind of funny  
That I can't trust myself  
To trust others,  
Just a little bit more.  
I find it kind of funny  
That every person I have come to trust yet,  
Has left me heartbroken,  
Voluntarily or not.  
I find it kind of funny  
That this has happened so often  
That I am scared   
To simply trust again.  
I find it kind of funny,   
Don't you?


	3. Living a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short and written at 4 am

All my life, living a lie  
Where everything is sweet  
And happy inside  
But deep down we all know  
That nothing is okay  
And we're all going to die.


	4. Is it normal to feel this way?

Is it normal to feel this way?  
To feel like at any moment,  
Everything will fall,  
And you will be hurt   
In the debris.  
That everything you say or do,  
Can and will be used against you,   
Regardless of weather it is true.  
Is it normal to feel this way?  
That one day you will wake up  
In the arms of someone you once loved,  
And feel fear?  
Is it normal to feel this way?  
To feel that the one you used to trust  
More than anyone in this world,  
Is the one who hurt you so bad,  
That you feel you cannot heal?  
Is it normal to feel this way?  
That if you step up and tell people  
What he has done to you,  
That they will shun you,  
And you will be all alone.  
Is it normal to feel this way?  
Because I damn well don't know anymore


End file.
